Two Crazy at Hogwarts
by Brenda Pinheiro
Summary: Duas amigas muito únidas que descobrem serem bruxas. Ambas vão para Hogwarts, onde fazem novos amigos e alguns inimigos. O que será que essas duas doidas iram aprontar em Hogwarts com a nova geração?
1. Personagens

**Essa história eu escrevo com a minha amiga Jaque, mas eu acho que ela ainda não tem conta aqui... A História se passa na época da nova geração e os personagens principais são a Brenda e a Jaque (N/a: Se vcs perceberem as personagens são: a Jaque minha amiga e eu).**

**- 33-**

**Brenda Willians**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=blair-blair-waldorf-cute-gossip-girl-leighton-meester-Favim_

Casa: Lufa-Lufa.

Quadribol: Artilheira.

Idade: 16 anos.

Sangue: Nascida trouxa.

Pai: Sr. Willians.

Mãe: Sra. Willians.

Irmãos: Filha única.

Amigos: Jaqueline Gomes, Emma Felton, Alvo Potter, todos os Potter's e Weasley's e Tom Malfoy.

Ocupação: Monitora-Chefe.

Amores: Scorpius Malfoy.

Caracteristicas: Amiga, leal, bipolar, histerica, irônica, sarcastica, alegre.

**Jaqueline Gomes**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Casa: Grifinoria.

Quadribol: Locutora.

Idade: 16 anos.

Sangue: Mestiça.

Pai: Edwart Gomes.

Mãe: Eleonor Gomes.

Irmãos: Filha única.

Amigos: Brenda Willians, Alvo Potter, todos os Potter's e Weasley's.

Ocupação: Monitora-Chefe.

Amores: Alvo Potter

Caracteristica: Amiga, corajosa, louca, sarcastica, alegre e feliz.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

..br/cinema/chris-hemsworth-sera-thor/

Casa: Sonserina.

Quadribol: Artilheiro.

Idade: 16 anos.

Sangue: Mestiço.

Pai: Draco Malfoy.

Mãe: Hermione Granger Malfoy.

Irmão: Tom Malfoy.

Amigos: Alvo Potter, Rose Weasley.

Ocupação: Monitor- Chefe.

Amores: Brenda Willians.

Caracteristica: Grosso, amigo, arrôgante, pavio curto, irônico, corajoso, sarcastico, legal.

**Alvo Potter**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Casa: Sonserina.

Quadribol: Apanhador.

Idade: 16 anos.

Sangue: Puro.

Pai: Harry Potter.

Mãe: Gina Weasley Potter.

Irmãos: Tiago Potter, Lilian Potter.

Amigos: Scorpius Malfoy, Brenda Willians, Jaqueline Gomes e todos os primos.

Ocupação: aluno.

Amores: Jaqueline Gomes.

Caracteristica: Amigo, arrôgante, irônico, legal, corajoso, sarcastico e brincalhão.

**Rose Weasley**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Casa: Grifinoria.

Quadribol: Goleira.

Idade:16 anos.

Sangue: Puro.

Pai: Ronald Weasley.

Mãe: Pansy Parkinson Weasley.

Irmão: Hugo Weasley.

Amigos: Alvo Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Jaqueline Gomes e todos os primos.

Oculpação: aluna.

Amores: Scorpius Malfoy.

Caracteristica: Corajosa, inteligente, amiga, chata as vezes, alegre.

**Emma Felton**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Casa: Lufa- Lufa.

Quadribol: Artilheira.

Idade: 17 anos.

Sangue: Nascida trouxa.

Pai: Tom Felton.

Mãe: Emma Watson Felton.

Irmãos: Luana Felton, John Felton.

Amigos: Brenda Willians, Jaqueline Gomes, alguns Weasley's e Potter's.

Oculpação: aluna.

Amores: Tiago Potter.

Caracteristica: Amiga, leal, bondosa, paciente, justa, corajosa, alegre.

**Tiago Potter**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t= (foto temporaria)

Casa: Corvinal. (não se sabe como ele foi para essa casa)

Quadribol: Apanhador.

Idade: 17 anos.

Sangue: Puro.

Pai: Harry Potter.

Mãe: Gina Weasley Potter.

Irmãos: Alvo Potter, Lilian Potter.

Amigos: Alunos da Corvinal, os primos, Jaqueline Gomes, Brenda Willians e Emma Felton.

Oculpação: Monitor-Chefe.

Amores: Emma Felton.

Caracteristica: Brincalhão, inteligente, estudioso, mulherengo, um bom amigo.

**Lorcan Scamander/ Lissander Scamander (eles são gêmeos)**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=chace-crawford-fashion-girl-gossip-girl-nate-Favim_com-76360_

Casa: Corvinal.

Quadribol: Batedor.

Idade: 17 anos.

Sangue: Puro.

Pai: Rodf Scamander.

Mãe: Luna Lovegood Scamander.

Irmão: Lissander Scamander (irmão gêmeo).

Amigos: Tiago Potter, alunos da Corvinal, alunos da Grifinoria, Jaqueline Gomes, Brenda Willians e Alvo Potter.

Oculpação: alunos.

Amores: Se interesa no começo por Jaqueline mas se apaixona Molly II.

Caracteristica: Divertido, mulherengo, inteligente, estudioso, um amigo para todas as horas.

**Tom Malfoy**

.com/albums/g400/Belle-Brenda/?action=view¤t=

Casa: Sonserina.

Quadribol: Batedor.

Idade: 17 anos.

Sangue: Mestiço.

Pai: Draco Malfoy.

Mãe: Hermione Granger Malfoy.

Irmão: Scorpius Malfoy.

Amigos: Alunos da Sonserina, Tiago Potter, Lorcan Potter, Brenda Willians.

Oculpação: alunos.

Amores: Se interesa no começo por Brenda, mas se apaixona por Dominique Weasley.

Caracteristica: Arrôgante, prepotente, irônico, sarcastico, mulherengo, tem todas as caracteristicas de um Sonserino.

_**- 33-**_

_**O que acharam? Trasgo ou Ótimo? Já posto o Prólogo...**_

_**Deixem reviews, pq eu adoro reviews...**_

_**E lembresse que eu tbm posto no Nyah! quem quizer ir lá e ver minhas outras historias é só entrar nesse site: ./u/101517/**_


	2. Prólogo

Cidade de Londres, 15:00 p.m.

Em uma casa de tamanho médio uma garota de aparentemente 9 anos de cabelos ondulados castanho claro de olhos castanho escuro, estava sentada em frente ao notebook assistindo Gossip Girl online quando ouve um barrulho parecido com algo se quebrando, o mesmo barrulho que sempre ouvia nesse mesmo horário há semanas. Preoculpada, a castanha se levantou da cadeira em frente ao computador, andando em direção há janela que em sua vista mostrava a casa de tamanho médio na cor creme.

– O que tanto quebra na casa da Jaque?- perguntou curiosa.

– Brenda! Vem comer alguma coisa!- gritou uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuro, acordando a garota de seus devaneios.

– Tá mãe!- gritou em resposta.- Será que a Jaque é uma Serial Killer?- perguntou rindo de sua suposição.- Claro que não né, Brenda.- responde rindo.

–-

2 anos depois...

No quarto de tamanho médio na cor lilás- com um guarda-roupa na cor branca, uma cama box com o edredom na cor preto e as fronhas dos travesseiros da mesma cor, com retratos de família nas paredes ao lado da cama um criado-mudo branco com um livro de Mágia em cima do mesmo.- duas garotas de 10 para 11 anos brincavam de boneca quando duas corujas: uma branca de olhos amarelos e a outra preta de olhos vermelho escuro; apareceram no batente da janela piando o que assustou a castanha de olhos escuros enquanto a garota de cabelos pretos com franja curta de olhos pretos gritou de felicidade correndo para as corujas, retirando as cartas do pico das mesma. A garota de cabelos pretos saiu correndo do quarto, esquecendo sua amiga estupefata em seu quarto, em direção à cozinha onde seus conversavam.

– MÃE! PAI! CHEGOU! CHEGOU A CARTA DE HOGWARTS!- gritou entregando as cartas para o pai com um sorriso radiante.

– Mas Jaque... aqui tem duas cartas.- informa olhando os nomes das cartas.- Essa é sua- entrega a carta para a filha.- e essa é para a... Brenda?

– Brenda?- perguntou estupefata.- Ohh meu Merlin! Eu esqueci a Brenda no meu quarto!- diz correndo da cozinha.- BRENDA!- grita entrando no quarto pulando em cima da amiga.- Brenda, você também é uma bruxa!- informa alegre.

– E-eu sou... OQUE?- pergunta exaltada, se levantando do chão andando de um lado para o outro.- EU NÃO POSSO SER UMA BRUXA! EU SOU UMA PESSOA N-O-R-M-A-L! E NÃO UMA BRUXA! JAQUELINE!- gritou parando na frente da amiga que lhe acertou um tapa na cara.- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO CRIATURA?- perguntou levando a mão direita até a face dolorida.

– Porque você não calava a boca.- respondeu sorrindo.- E você É sim uma bruxa.- diz Jaqueline revirando os olhos.- Lembra daquela vez que você fez o cabelo da Bones pegar fogo nas pontas?- perguntou rindo.

– Sim, mas idai?- respondeu com outra pergunta.

– Você usou mágia para fazer aquilo, que foi bem engraçado.- explica rindo.

– Verdade.- concordou Brenda rindo enquanto lembrava da cena.- Então eu sou uma bruxa?- perguntou com medo.

– Sim.- respondeu.- Você é uma bruxa nascida trouxa e eu sou uma mestiça, porque meu pai é bruxo e minha mãe trouxa.- explica sorrindo.

– Trouxa?- perguntou a castanha confussa.

– Quem não é bruxo.- respondeu sorrindo.- Cara eu ainda não acredito que a gente recebeu as cartas de Hogwarts!

– Meus pais vão me achar uma aberração.- diz a castanha chorando sendo amparada pela amiga.

– Calma.- pedia arfando os cabelos castanhos da amiga.- Se os seus pais te expulsarem você pode morar com a minha família.- diz inocente fazendo Brenda chorar mais.- Desculpa. Vem, eu vou te mostrar tudo sobre Hogwarts. Bem... pelo menos o que eu sei dele, mas pode deixar que eu te conto tudo sobre o mundo bruxo, porque sobre isso eu sei bastante.

– Ok... Sniff Sniff.- diz se sentando no chão do quarto de Jaqueline.

Jaqueline explicou para a amiga tudo o que ela sabia sobre o mundo bruxo, sendo que ficaram conversando até 17:00 p.m. quando Brenda teve que ir para casa, tomar o chá da cinco com os pais. As duas sairam do quarto indo em direção à cozinha onde Edwart Gomes, pai de Jaqueline, entregou a castanha sua carta de Hogwarts desejando a mesma boa sorte seguido de um parabéns, fazendo Brenda agradecer sem graça.

Ao se despedir da amiga segui para sua casa, que ficava ao lado da casa de Jaque, contando aos pais sobre seus poderes que para a felicidade da garota não se zangaram ao receberem a notícia de que a filha era uma bruxa e que foi convidada para entrar em Hogwarts. Durante os dois meses seguintes Brenda e Jaque compraram suas varinhas, seus matérias e suas vestes além de aprenderem tudo sobre Hogwarts.

-X33X-X33X-  
>O que acharam? Trasgo ou Ótimo? Deixem reviews...<p>

bjss sabor Scorpius, Draco Malfoy e Tom Felton 333 ou xoxo estilo Gossip Girl 3


End file.
